


au revoir

by mateo (orphan_account)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Gen, Poetry, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mateo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>and so a chapter ends,</i>
  <br/><i>just like that,</i>
  <br/><i>and the taste of bittersweet lingers on his tongue.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	au revoir

when he sees him again  
a young boy  
child  
with black hair  
and such an innocent smile  
with a book tucked against his side

a hand grasping his mother’s  
as he chatters on  
soft  
yet surely  
and he wonders  
if he remembers  
remembers him  
and the rest

because it was impossible  
for it to be such a coincidence  
and even  
even his name  
he heard his mother call him  
call him “ken”

and he smiles  
sadly  
yet glad  
for the young boy  
because even though  
even though their prince  
their king  
will never return

he would  
be a much luckier  
a much happier person  
in this life.

_"au revoir, kaneki-kun."_


End file.
